bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Dravise
Lightning Dravise (Japanese: レブ=ドラヴァイス, Rebu=Doravaisu, Rev=Dravise) is a Rapid-Fire Type Core Change System B-Daman. It was first released in Japan on October 2, 2011, and was released internationally on August 1, 2013. In the anime, it is owned by Samuru Shigami and is one of the five Legendary Dragons. As of Cross Fight B-Daman eS, it was upgraded to the Emblem Charge System in the form of Sonic=Dravise. Body Set: Dravise Head Part With a dragon-inspired design, this Head Part appears as a dragon head wearing a helmet. The helmet extends left and right, carrying an upward slope as well. A horn sits atop the helmet, raised and curved in order to better handle one's grip to the B-Daman. Two spiked straps stick to the B-Daman's face, ending the helmet. Its dragon face offers anime-like violet eyes with a black pupil and white eye-lids. The impression of a chin is also left, slightly curved. Its CBC number in the Takara-Tomy version is 019, representing the Body Set as a whole. Arm Parts Designed with bulky shoulder-pads featured with holes for the Stud Parts to go through, two curved blades protrude from their respective arm. The arms end with a large armoured fist and three claws on each. Stud Parts Lightning Dravise has solid blue Stud Parts. Leg Part: Dravise Leg These feet are teeming with spikes and bumps with the addition of several curves and minor slopes. Two designated areas of this piece are translucent and the feet also feature two "toes". On the bottom of this Leg Part are two hollow spaces for a pair of rollers. The rollers allow the user to move Dravise side-to-side more effectively than with ordinary Leg Parts. Core Part: Rev This Core Part has a set of four rollers in its firing mechanism, to smooth out the shots of the rapidly-fired marbles. In addition, there are a pair of cylindrical rollers at the Core's Safety Pack, which the Trigger goes between when pushed to fire the marbles. Other Versions *'Spin=Dravise': CB-00, WBMA campaign exclusive. Chrome silver Dravise Body, pink Stud Parts, Hold Parts, and Trigger, as well as a clear Spin Core and a blue rubber strip. *'Steer=Dravise': CB-29 Random Starter 2012, clear turquoise Dravise Body with blue and yellow stickers and clear yellow Core. *'Metal Rev=Dravise': Advertised combo by Takara Tomy using the Metal Rev Core. B-Daman Crossfire (anime) Lightning Dravise debuted in B-Daman Crossfire talking to Samuru Shigane about Riki Ryugasaki while Samuru was standing next to Riki's booth. Unknown to Riki that Lightning Dravise was the one talking, Samuru acted as if he heard nothing and walked away. Dravise and Samuru would be seen practising in the secret WBMA facility and would release a stream of shots that would form the "Tornado String Shot" move. Gallery Anime Samuru's Dragon.png|The Dravise B-Animal. lightningdravise.jpg|Lightning Dravise CG LIGHTNING=DRAVISE.png|Lightning Dravise with his B-Animal Toyline RevDravise.PNG RevDravise2.PNG TOPドラヴァイス.jpg RevDravise3.PNG|Stats. 12-c.jpg|Rev=Dravise with Tornado Magazine. 超連射.jpg|Ditto. 20.JPG 80.JPG|Metal Rev=Dravise. DW.JPG|Rev=Dravise with Wide Magazine. 005.jpg 674943752_o.jpg 674979913_o.jpg 674979829_o.jpg KeithStrife_SteerDravise.JPG|Steer=Dravise KeithStrife_RevDravise.JPG KeithStrife_RevDravise_Subaru.JPG|Metal Rev=Dravise Subaru Shirogane Combo Trivia *Dravise's name comes from "'dra'gon" and the pronounciation for "w'eis's", the German word for "white". *The concept of B-Daman using rollers for Rapid Fire is nothing new; it has been around since Super B-Daman's Bomber System. *He is voiced by Ryota Takeuchi in the Japanese version, and by Dave Mallow in the English dub. *In episode 42 (21 in the dub), it's revealed that Dravise was the first B-Daman ever made by the WBMA. *Dravise is one of the only dragon-type B-Daman that doesn't have the word 'dragon' in his normal super shot, excluding his Ultimate Super Shot, with the other being Smash Dragold. Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:Core Change System